monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Chassis
at the Monster Jam World Finals 5]] A monster truck chassis (or also known as a "rollcage") is the basic construction of a monster truck. It is essentially a truck in itself without the fiberglass Body. History during testing in 1989, one of the first monster trucks to run a tubular design chassis]] Monster truck chassis are what compose the modern monster truck, following the days of using regular truck frames on larger tires. Using a chassis for a monster truck became famous in the late 1980's and continued into the 1990's. Today, nearly all competing monster trucks are composed of a chassis (although some less known, non competing trucks are still built this way). Differences No two monster truck chassis are exactly the same. They may vary in terms of length, height, width, and in rare cases even weight. They may also vary in terms of wheel base length and suspension. Trucks may also have their chassis painted to match their theme and color scheme, this goes for shocks, tire, and beadlocks as well. Variety * Patrick Chassis (PEI) - Built by Dan Patrick. Rettew Racing, Samson and Tomfoolery Motorsports are examples of trucks/teams using this chassis. * Cohen Race-Designed (CRD) Chassis - Built by Paul Cohen. Mostly used by FELD owned trucks like Son-Uva Digger and Monster Mutt Dalmatian. Indepenent teams are now branching out and using this chassis more, such as Black Pearl, Over Bored and Hurricane Force. * Willman Chassis - Created by Jack Willman. This chassis is known for having its engine mounted in the front. The truck is slightly has alonger wheelbase than other chassis'. Power Surge and Outlaw are examples of trucks using this kind of chassis. * Concussion Motorsports Chassis - This chassis has been around lowkey for quite some time now, and can be seen ran by some of the bigger names as Bigfoot (18/21), Midnight Rider, Monster Patrol and Bear Foot. * Meents Chassis - Built by Tom Meents himself, it is commonly mistaken that Team Max-D runs Willman chassis's, although they're based off the same general concepts. * Koehler Chassis - Built and created by the Team Scream crew. The first and second Avenger (with the second now being ran as Axe/Wrecking Crew) run type of chassis. Some non Team Scream trucks like Aftershock and Krazy Train (now Nothing But Trouble) also runs on this chassis. * Cory Rummell Chassis - Built and designed by Cory Rummell, this chassis has a longer wheelbase than others, with a majority of the bodies ran having to be cut down in order to fit properly. The third Avenger and Rage are the only two trucks running this chassis. * Ramer Chassis - Built by the Living The Dream Racing Team. These chassis' are known for having a very low stance. This is known to be used by Time Flys (modified Racesource) and Wild Flower (modified CRD). * Racesource - built by Pablo Huffaker. Run on trucks like Brutus, Devastator/The Felon, Grave Digger 28, Fatal Attraction, The Patriot, El Matador, and the new Prime Time. * Belly Dragger Chassis - Front engined chassis' built by Wildfire Motorsports. Known for having a very low clearance from the ground to underneath the chassis. * Short-Wheelbase Chassis - Built by a variety of chassis builders, notably ran by Crude Behavior and Island Outlaw (Go N Big) * SUR (Straight Up Racing) Chassis - There are four variations for this chassis, the first one is very similar to the traditional chassis and it is run on trucks such as Identity Theft and Honda Generators High Voltage, the second version, however is quite shorter and has the engine in the front, much like the Willman and Meents chassis, it is run on California Kid and Willy Crash, the third version is just like the second one but has the engine mounted on the back, it was run on the original Rockstar, and the fourth variation, while being quite similar to the first variation, it has a much lower height, it is run on the current Rockstar. The third variation is not to be confused with the Short-Wheelbase Chassis, as it is quite shorter * Flame Chassis - built by David Smith. This chassis has been used by King Krunch, El Matador/Nitro Hornet, Obsessed and Big Kahuna. * J&B Chassis - this chassis has been by a few teams over the years, slowly growing into more. This chassis has been notably ran by Storm Damage and Extreme Attitude (Natural Disaster), Shockwave and Be Aware (Braukmann Racing), and Stinger (Rettew Racing). * Creten Chassis - a mix between a PEI chassis and a Ramer chassis, built by Jimmy Creten and used on his current Bounty Hunter. The list above are only some of the most used chassis in the business. Countless other chassis are custom built by other teams for their own trucks with different designs and additions for safety and the trucks overall performance. , the short wheelbase chassis]] , on a long wheelbase chassis]] Uses Motorsports leagues like FELD may have spare chassis for use in the case of a truck's regular chassis breaking, or they may also use the chassis of another truck. This happened in 2015 when Backwards Bob was destroyed in a trailer fire. It returned soon after on a spare PEI chassis. A year before, in 2014, Titan crashed hard into the wall during qualifying of Monster Jam World Finals 15, so Titan ran the actual World Finals on BJ Johnson's Mohawk Warrior chassis instead. Some chassis actually have multiple identities. Examples of this include Devastator and The Felon, both of which are run on the same chassis. Driver Mark Schroeder alternates between the two every seasons. Other examples are Wrongway Rick/Obsession, Axe/Wrecking Crew, and Barbarian/Alter Ego. Category:Monster Truck Terms Category:Monster Truck Components